The Host Club
by Brina Dubois
Summary: Emerald Ongaku is just a regular student at Ouran Acadamy but when she is invited to the host club what will happen when she notices Haruhi is a girl? Please read!


**The Meeting**

It was raining outside, and I didn't pass it up. I love the rain and it helps me think.

-Ring- The bell rang and I was completely soaked. I knew the teacher would kill me but I didn't have time to change, so I ran through the halls ringing out my hair and tried shaking the water out of my uniform. I hated the uniforms of this school; yellow and white, a little pink ribbon around the neck, ugly shoes and worst of all, a dress. I walked in and thankfully class hadn't started. As I walked to my seat in the back, I heard whispers and giggles from the groups of girls around the room. I didn't really care right then, I was more concerned if I was going to get in trouble for being wet in class. "Hello." I heard two voices in unison say and I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, the twins of the freshman class. "Hello." I said looking at both of them and then sat down and they took the seats on either side of me and kept looking at me. "Um, can I help you?" I asked wondering why they were even paying attention to me. "Yes, we were wondering…if you'd like to come to the host club." One started and the other finished.

The host club? Aren't they the guys who girls made appointments with and they get money from it or something like that? And I couldn't anyway I would be disobeying my parents orders. But it would be nice talking to someone besides me for once. As I kept thinking I came to a conclusion, "Hm.. alright." I said and class started.

I walked to find an empty room, just tables and chairs. I sat down on the nearest couch and read my Shakespeare book waiting for someone to come. It startled me when I heard the door open and many feet walking towards me. I put my book down now nervous. _What am I doing here? _I thought to myself_ No, I know what I'm doing here, I want to talk to someone, laugh at someone else's jokes rather than my own. I want to be social. _Seven guys had surrounded me and where sitting down when I looked up. Wait no, six guys and one girl. How come she gets to wear pants and I can't, and who was she? I knew everyone else around me; Tamaki, Kyoya, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey, and M… Mori was in the host club? Oh no, oh no, oh no! I knew I wouldn't be able to talk with Mori, I would get too nervous. I looked back at the girl trying not to hyperventilate. "Hello." I said after a while of silence. Tamaki came forwards, kissed my hand and said "Hello fair princess."

Did he just call me princess? "P-princess? Did you just call me princess?" I said leaning away from him as he came closer. "What is there something wrong?" Tamaki asked like it was a surprise "Yeah, I'm no princess." I said, pulling my hand from his, and like the weird guy he is he went and sat in a corner with a spotlight on him. I just shrugged and turned to the girl "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you." I said. She put out her hand and said "Haruhi Fujioka." I took her hand "Good to meet you Haruhi."

"Haruhi is new and he's also a freshman like us." Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison. _He, so they don't know she's a girl. She_ _probably wants to keep it a secret_. "So, you guys invited me, what do you want to talk about?" I asked looking anywhere but Mori, who was staring at me. "Why you keep to yourself." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses "Oh, well I simply don't get along with other people." I said smiling "Can we ask you questions?"Kaoru asked coking his head to the side. I decided to have some fun and started chuckled "That is a question, but yeah you can." I said smiling. "Do you want to hold my bunny?" Honey asked putting the bunny in my face and almost jumping in my lap. The bunny was almost as adorable as Honey himself and I couldn't help myself but squeak yes, squeezing the bunny to my chest. "Why were you in the rain yesterday at lunch?" Mori asked. The sound of his voice made me look up from hugging the bunny, looking into his eyes made me blush a little, and quickly out the window. "I don't really know; I just like it for some reason." I said and smiled at Mori, amazingly I didn't look away, I just kept smiling and Mori smiled back, I think. From there on the question just kept coming, from my favorite color to my favorite animal and to if I had siblings. It was fun until I had to go.

"Do you have to go Emy?" Honey asked, eyes pleading, and calling me Emy, his new nickname for me. "I'm sorry Honey, yes I do, but I can give you a hug." I said with my arms open and Honey jumped into my arms. I swear we hugged for a minute but after that I put him down and walked out. I didn't want to but I had to practice, I promised myself. As I kept walking, I stopped in my tracks. I had forgotten my book. I was walking back when Haruhi ran up. "Emerald, you forgot your book." Haruhi said out of breath. "Thanks Haruhi, can I ask you a question?" I asked taking the book from her. Haruhi started laughing, "That is a question, but yeah you can." she said and we both started laughing. "Why are you wearing guys clothing?" I said and she got wide eyed then sighed. "Please, please don't tell anyone." Haruhi said folding her hands together "No problem, I noticed the host club didn't know anything so I kept quiet." I said smiling and nodding "Actually… they already know; they're just trying to keep everyone else from knowing." Haruhi said smiling a little embarrassed. "Really, why?" I asked amazed and Haruhi told me all about how she broke a vase, and how the guys had walked in on her dressing. "800,000 dollars in debt? Dang!" I said completely amazed that a vase could cost that much "Yeah, tell me about it." Haruhi said and let out a sigh.

"Well Haruhi, I have to go but don't worry, I won't let anyone know anything." I said with a smile "Good. I'll hold you to that." Haruhi said as I ran off.


End file.
